Matthew
Matthew is a main character in the Coolcrew Lore. He named the coolcrew, and serves as the leader in Saga 0 and Saga 1. Personality Matthew is very outgoing and a funny man, at times. He can be stubborn, passionate, and argumentative with what he believes in. He can put up a fight and it takes a lot for him to back down. He's also creative and likes making ideas and saving the day with his friends. He cares for his friends a lot, and calls most of them 'great.' History Saga 0 Matthew was one of the first members of the coolcrew, with Will, Evan, Sam and Alec. He gave the coolcrew its iconic name, and because of that became the unofficial leader. He stood strong with Coulter against Jacob Crispy and Jerry. Saga 1 Matthew ran for office with Matthew Underwood. He led exciting rallies with big promises. He met Noah Diamond at one rally and was a bit put off by her immediate obsession of Will. He was surprised by how she actually kidnapped Will. He was excited for Fabicon, but ran late. When he finds out the NDO is starting to take over states, he quickly declares war. He was extremely saddened by the loss of all the lives in Fabicon, especially Sans, Soulja Boy, Childish Gambino, and Gabe Newell. This fueled his fury to fight the NDO. He gratefully accepted ISG as allies. In the Battle of Denver he and Matthew Underwood were both hanging off a cliff, and Evan had to choose one. He was glad that Evan chose him, but saddened that Matthew Underwood had to go. When him and Evan met Amy Ross, they both quickly got feelings for her and made jokes about it. Coulter and him argued often during the war. He gives Loli Vampire, Gilgamesh, and Fabian Rodge medals for their bravery and declares them to be the Ultimate Soldiers. Matthew fights in the last offensive, unfortunately having to see Fabian Rodge die. He goes to his funeral with Evan, Loli Vampire, and Gilgamesh. Saga 1.5 Matthew gets allegations of sexual offense, although no one is sure if he actually did. Evan, in fear of backlash, kicks Matthew out and impeaches him. He gets charged and is stuck in prison. One day, Matthew Underwood digs into his cell and tells him if he joins Underwood's cause, he'll set him free. Matthew gladly agrees and they start escaping through underground. Underground, they bump into Noah Diamond and they form the PAFKE (People All For Killing Evan.) They continue their journey and Noah Diamond gets Desmond to join the PAFKE and Matthew is too distracted by his hatred for Evan to care about working with his former enemies. He helps rally soldiers with the other members and they take over Wyoming. A week and a half later they take over Montana. He supports PAFKE with placing a 1 trillion dollar bounty on Evan. He waits with Noah Diamond, Desmond, Matthew Underwood, and Kamryn Emerald for Evan to fall into their trap because Evan wants to rescue Will. When Evan arrives, they battle, except for Noah Diamond, who is looking at Will. Evan does his best to hold his own, but gets outnumbered. He sees Kamryn Emerald shoot his eye off with a laser and feels a bit of regret. When Evan hastily escapes with Will he feels even more guilty. Him and Matthew Underwood agree to end PAFKE and try their best to apologize to Evan. He wanders around with Matthew Underwood and gladly hears that ISG was defeated. Saga 2 The coolcrew is back together. Matthew is extremely apologetic to Evan and makes him an epic drawing. Evan forgives him but tells him to never do that again. When they see Dark Sonic up to suspicious activities, Matthew leads a discussion with a coolcrew on how to fight back. Then when Tyler tells the coolcrew that Dark Sonic has a space base, he realizes they have to act fast. Thanks to funding from Kanye West, Coulter, Sam Industries, and FabiCorp, the coolcrew flies in a FabiRocket to fight the space base with Daniel, Fabian, Evan, Alec, and Will. He helps defeat Dark SouljaSans in a heated battle in a judgement hall. Then he helps fight Diamond Desmond. He is weirded out by the fusion, but knows he has to fight. They blast them into the reactor, which causes the base to fall towards Earth. He and his friends run off to find Dark Sonic, but Dark Starbino doesn't let them off easy. In a heated chase/battle, Dark Starbino is defeated. They find Dark Sonic, and he becomes ULTIMATE DARK SONIC, and splits into 5 clones. Evan goes into a portal fight one of the clones. It transforms into a past fake friend and an original character he made named Dark Phillip. After an emotionally confusing battle, he defeats it and goes back to the Dark Sonic Base through a portal. Alec, Will, Evan, and Fabian were also successful with defeating a weak clone. Dark Sonic reforms into one being, a powerful being. The 5, in the heat of the moment, with the power inside them, do magical girl transformations. With their magical girl powers, they create a magic rainbow sword with their souls. They use the sword slash Dark Sonic which causes him to fly into the sun. At the same time, Daniel has shut down the biolizard. Jim Jones stops the base from falling and makes it fly high away as the coolcrew flees off on the FabiRocket. Matthew celebrates with the coolcrew and remembers Soulja Boy, Sans, and Childish Gambino. Saga 3 Matthew has been unemployed since Saga 2. He's starving. He does have a phone and texts in a groupchat with the former coolcrew. Ernesto kidnaps Matthew and takes him to Australia. His account gets hacked by Ernesto. Matthew overhears a witch doctor telling someone how to clone themselves while he's in Australia. A few days later, Ernesto sets him free to hang out with Evan. Evan says he has to give Ernesto his soul to save many lives, and asks if Matthew's ok with it. Matthew teaches Evan the spell from the witch doctor to make clones, and then Evan takes Matthew's soul, and creates a clone called Mattwo. Category:Coolcrew Members Category:Characters